


Patience

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Mel doesn't feel like she belongs. Autumn and Nate decide to cheer her up.





	Patience

Mel stared at the book in question. She's been staring at the same page for about twenty minutes. Everybody had promised her that her elemental abilities would come in to fruition and would naturally come to her, but it proved to be a bit slower than she anticipated. She looked up at the candle and willed the wick to at least ignite. So far, nothing. 

"I thought we'd find you here," she heard Nate softly call out.

She looked up and saw Autumn and Nate waking up to her table. She moved some books around and let the two sit across from her. Autumn placed her bag on the floor, while Nate placed his on top of the table.

"Why are you in the library again?" Autumn asked her.

"Looking through this book of spells that might help me develop my fire powers," Mel answered.

"I don't think that would work, honestly," Nate added.

Mel soon immediately shoved the book away from her. She placed her chin on top of her folded arms and stared at the other books beside her.

"It just takes patience, that's all," Nate assured her. "The school wouldn't have accepted you unless you had some sort of powers."

"Patience," Mel snorted. "That is not something I'm known for."

"We've noticed," Autumn commented.

Mel wanted to glare, but she was too tired right now. She was pretty sure that if she did, it wouldn't look as menacing as she wanted it to be. 

"Why are you trying to force yourself anyway?" Autumn asked her.

"You guys have elemental powers. Even people younger than me probably have them. I'm literally the only person in this school that doesn't have an elemental power," Mel complained.

"That's now true, though. There are some professors that don't have an elemental power. Besides, who said it had to be fire?" Nate said.

The two girls stared at him in question. 

"I'm a fire elf. I can only do fire," Mel reminded. "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with my parents. Maybe the headmistress felt sorry for me because my parents died or something. There's no way for me to have fire."

Autumn and Nate looked at one another, and then back to Mel.

"We don't have an easy solution to your problem, but we can help you. We're at an advantage because we had parents who helped teach us about our powers," Autumn offered.

"It doesn't seem fair that you're struggling with your fire power when we've had our elements for years. None of the professors seem to be stepping up in teaching you, either, so we'll help," Nate finished.

"Thanks for the offer, but-"

"Oh no, you're accepting the help," Autumn warned.

Well, it seemed like there wasn't much choice. Besides, maybe the training would help her gain her fire. 

"I guess if it's okay with the professors. But where do we train?" Mel asked.

"Don't worry about that. You just need to worry about sleep," Nate said.

It was getting late. She finished her homework an hour ago, so it would be nice to get some sort of sleep. She placed the books back on the cart and began to leave the library, with Nate and Autumn right behind her. 


End file.
